In modern commercial aircraft, heavy insulation blankets may be placed on wing to body fairings to reduce cabin noise to acceptable levels by Clamping vibration of the wing to body fairing panels. However, insulation blankets may contribute excessive weight to the fairings. Moreover, insulation blankets may not be effective in Clamping vibration of the fairing panels during operation of the aircraft.
Therefore, a wing to body fairing with foam which reduces vibration, fatigue and cabin noise in an aircraft and a method of reducing cabin noise or reducing panel vibration in an aircraft are needed.